(a) Field
The invention relates to an image display and a liquid crystal lens for the 3D image display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a 3D image is recognized by a principle of stereoscopic vision through two eyes, and binocular parallax, that is, a binocular disparity due to the distance between two eyes, which are spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, may be used for realizing a 3D effect. That is, left and right eyes watch different two-dimensional (“2D”) images, respectively, and when the two images are transferred to a brain through a retina, the brain reproduces depth perception and reality of an original 3D image by accurately fusing the two images. This is generally called stereography.
The 3D image display device uses the binocular disparity, and is typically classified into various types including a stereoscopic type, such as a polarization type and a time division type, and an autostereoscopic type, such as a parallax-barrier type, a lenticular type and a blinking light type, according to whether or not an observer wears separate glasses.
In a stereoscopic type 3D image display device, the polarization spectacles or liquid crystal shutter spectacles are used to display a 3D image, and the stereoscopic schemes are typically used in movie theatres.
In an autostereoscopic type 3D image display device, the additional glasses are not used when viewing the stereoscopic image, and various methods for displaying 3D image using the autostereoscopic type 3D image display device have developed.
Among the 3D display devices of the autostereoscopic type, the display device using the lenticular lens is widely used and developed. In the display device using the lenticular lens, the light emitted from the display panel is refracted while passing through the lenticular lens of the lenticular lens unit and a polymer such that progressing direction of the light is divided and incident to two eyes, respectively, while again passing through a switching unit and a polarizer, thereby realizing the stereoscopic display. Here, the light incident to the right eye and the light incident to the left eye have different information such that the stereoscopic image is recognized. In the stereoscopic display device using the lenticular lens, a black matrix between color filters may be recognized at a particular position such that a moiré phenomenon may occur.